Alyssa Enrilé
Alyssa Enrilé is the White Tiger Ranger of the Wild Force Power Rangers. History Alyssa is the kind, nurturing member of the group. When any Ranger is injured, she is right there tending to their wounds. Alyssa tries to diffuse any tension between team members. Being a kind hearted young woman, Alyssa often was in the position of peacekeeper. In the early days of the team, Alyssa tried to keep peace between Cole and Taylor who would have conflicting ideas on what was best for the team. She would cook for them and even read stories to Danny and Max, the Black and Blue Rangers respectively. There have been a few hints that Alyssa may have a crush on Cole, however this is unconfirmed. When Alyssa wasn't fighting Orgs, she stayed active by riding her bike to school and taking dance classes at Turtle Cove University, where she has a scholarship for perfect GPA. Alyssa was trained in the martial arts by her father, who is a renowned martial arts instructor. He intended for her to eventually take over running his school, and was heartbroken when Alyssa decided to move to Turtle Cove and attend Turtle Cove University. One day when he visited his daughter, he was proud to discover that not only was she a Ranger, but she had excelled in the martial arts he taught her. As a result, he accepted her decision to continue her education. She later helped Cole find out about his parents death by cross-referencing Cole's picture. She was involved when the Wild Force Rangers teamed up with the Time Force Rangers, and she battled the Putrids alongside Jen; Pink Time Force Ranger, using the Chrono Blasters. When all the Orgs were defeated, Alyssa was relieved of her life as a Ranger. She finished college and became a kindergarten teacher. In the last episode, she is seen telling her story to her class in a fairy tale fashion, making her the narrator of the season. Personality As the White Wild Force Ranger, Alyssa fights with the guile and agility of the Noble Tiger. She is also equipped with the Tiger Baton and Deer Clutcher. Her Power Animals are the White Tiger, the Elephant and the Deer Wildzords. Alyssa is the second Ranger to join the team (after Taylor and before Max, Danny and Cole.) White Wild Force Ranger Zords *White Tiger *Elephant *Deer Arsenal *Growl Phone *Crystal Saber *Animal Crystals *White Tiger Baton *Deer Clutcher *Savage Cycle *Chrono Blaster (Temporarily) Trivia *Due to being in her primary stages of college education, it is believed that Alyssa is around 19 years old. *She was the second Wild Force Ranger to join the team. *The voice who narrated the "Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force" sounded like Alyssa, hinting the fact she's series narrator. *Alyssa is second ranger to have Native American roots following Tommy though was adopted into the culture. *She's the first White Ranger since Tommy from Earth **If one includes all the Rangers, Delphine leader of the Alien Rangers would be the Alyssa's predecessor in the color. **Comparing her irony with Tommy, both of them had Tiger-based zords See Also Sae Taiga - Alyssa's Sentai counterpart from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:White Ranger Category:Wild Force Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Wild Force Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Retired PR Rangers